


objection, your honor

by troubledpancakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ivy League, Lawyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledpancakes/pseuds/troubledpancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin wants to be a lawyer, and sometimes her asshole slacker classmate gets in the way of studying-- and sometimes he's charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

_"What?!"_ Clarke seethed.

  
"I'm sorry, ma'am, but that room was reserved earlier this afternoon. And the rest of the study rooms are currently occupied."   
  
Clarke wanted to cry, "But I've been using that room every night for the past three weeks!"  
  
The librarian gave her an apologetic look and glanced over Clarke's shoulder at the growing line. Clarke slumped her shoulders as she gathered her stack of books from the check-out desk and trudged away towards the wall of study rooms. She stopped in front of room 4A and there was none other than Bellamy Blake,  _the asshole slacker that sat in front of her_ _in Constitutional Law._  
  
Her nose flared in anger. He was sitting there with his books spread out and his damn feet propped up on the extra chair. Clarke shook her head and banged her fist on the window to get his attention. He barely even flinched as he glanced over his shoulder. Bellamy took a sloppy bite of the apple he was eating and fucking smirked at her.   
  
Now, normally, Clarke was a very composed,  _classy_  young woman of the law. But with Blake, all bets were off and she shot her middle finger up at him. And he just _laughed_. He fucking laughed and then turned back to his notes.  
  
What was she supposed to do? Jasper and Monty were having a "study party" for their engineering buddies-- which loosely translated into loud mechanical robots battling it out in the hallways of their small apartment. There is  _no_  way she'd get any studying done at home and she had huge exam in Civil Procedure the next morning.   
  
The library was technically a  _quiet zone_ , but there was always too much happening to keep Clarke focused on her huge law books. So, she settled for the last seat at a small table tucked away near the classics section, hauled out her pack of pens and highlighters and tried to get comfortable for a long night of studying.  
  
About 12:45 AM, Clarke had packed up her things, beyond stressed because a pair of students at the end of the table had decided to practice for a French oral exam for the last two hours. She rubbed her eyes before pressing her fingers to her temples as she took a deep breath. With a struggle, she picked up her stack of books and made her way to the library doors.   
  
Just as she rounded the corner, she ran smack dab into that freckled-face dick of a human being, Bellamy Blake.   
  
"Oof!" Clarke's books hit the floor with a loud thud.  
  
"Watch it, Princess."   
  
Clarke dropped to the floor, "Fuck off."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bellamy help his hands up in a mock defense, "Why all the hostility?"   
  
Clarke cocked her head, staring up at his hovering body, "I've been reserving that room every day for three weeks. And tonight, of all nights, you  _happen_ to be occupying my safe haven. I had to listen to these two idiots mispronounce  _l'endroit_  for two fucking hours."  
  
The asshole just shrugged and Clarke got back on her feet with he books in tow. He stepped closer to her, forcing her to raise her chin to look up at him.   
  
He leaned in close, lips hovering by her neck, "Maybe next time, if you ask nicely, you can join me."  
  
Clarke let out a hot breath, clenching her fists as she tried to remain still.   
  
Bellamy touched his lips  _ever-so-gently_  against the spot below her ear and rose to brush past her, his pack hitting her and causing her to spin and watch him leave with his stupid dark wash jeans hanging just slightly off his hips and his lean back muscles stretched tightly in the black t-shirt he was wearing.   
  
_Holy shit._  She was tingling everywhere: from anger? arousal?  _Fuck.  
  
_ -  
  
A year later, Clarke was sitting in Professor Kane's class as he announced which second-year students he'd be taking on for his internship.   
  
"Bellamy Blake," He rattled off his list, and Clarke's heart dropped. "Harper Dennison. Clarke Griffin."   
  
Clarke had almost forgotten to breathe when she finally heard her name called. She turned her head and saw Bellamy Blake staring at her from the end of the row. He gave her a small nod and she dragged her eyes back to the podium below and waited for Kane to begin the lecture.   
  
Class ended and Clarke picked up her bag and began to navigate her way down the row to leave. Just as she reached the hallway, Bellamy Blake rolled his body up from the wall he had been leaning on and matched his steps with hers as she continued toward the building exit.   
  
"Can I help you, Blake?"  
  
"Please, princess, call me Bellamy."  
  
"Fine, can I help you,  _Bellamy?_ " She said with a bite.   
  
Bellamy frowned at her, "I just wanted to congratulate you of Kane's internship. I know the competition was tough."  
  
She smiled thinly, "Yeah, I'm actually pretty surprised you made the cut."   
  
"Oh, ouch," Clarke made her way through the doorway, not bothering to hold it for Bellamy. "Hey, hey!"   
  
Bellamy grabbed her wrist and pulled, spinning her to face him.   
  
"What do you  _want_ , Bellamy?" She sighed.  
  
"Hey, I don't know where all this competitive hostility started, but I'd really like to put it behind us. We're going to be working on the same team after all," He smiled hopefully at her.   
  
Clarke searched his face for some sort of acerbic ulterior motive, but he was standing there with those dumb puppy eyes.  
  
"Fine, we can work together, whatever."  
  
"Good, let's start by having dinner."  
  
Clarke scoffed, "What?"  
  
"Dinner: an important meal... that can be shared with other people, possibly involving drinks, ever heard of it?"   
  
Clarke rolled her eyes, "Of course I've--"  
  
"So, it's a date. I'll pick you up at seven," he turned on his heels and headed back inside the building.  
  
"But--"  
  
"See you tonight!" He called over his shoulder.  
  
-  
  
Clarke wasn't sure how he'd even gotten her number.  
  
"He's a lawyer, Clarke. Well, almost." Jasper called from the couch where he and Monty were sprawled out watching reruns of Criminal Minds, Monty resting his head on Jasper's thigh. "He probably subpoenaed your records."  
  
"That's not really how that works Jas," she sighed, pulling on her heels.  
  
"Whatever, he's hot. Have a drink, have fun, don't come home... whatever," Jasper teased, eyes never leaving the television as he dumped another handful of popcorn into Monty's mouth.  
  
The apartment bell buzzed and Clarke grabbed her purse, "Have fun!" Monty called out, mouth full of popcorn. The door closed behind her and she used the two flights of stares to try and calm herself. Bellamy stood in the lobby, dark dress pants and his white button-down shirt and jacket: the shirt unbuttoned just casually enough. He had his hands in his pockets and Clarke bit the inside of her cheek as she approached, the clacking of her heels entirely too loud in the small space.   
  
"Wow," He gawked.  
  
-  
  
They ate at a fancy little place that had dim lighting and the best risotto Clarke had ever eaten. On her second glass of wine, she started to feel relaxed and comfortable, leaning in toward the table, listening as Bellamy talked about his theory for the case they had been assigned.   
  
"That's genius," she breathed, unaware that she'd said it out loud.   
  
He smiled at her, she had a warm glow from the alcohol and she kind of hummed under her breath as she ate her dessert.   
  
He was surprisingly charming, and he lit up when he talked about his sister. He laughed when she laughed at her own stupid jokes. Clarke noticed the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled really big, and Bellamy noticed the small beauty mark above her lip.   
  
The cab brought them back to the front of Clarke's apartment and she played with the keys in her purse. She gave him a playful look at she danced on the bottom step of the staircase.   
  
"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked.  
  
"Anything, princess."  
  
She jumped back down from the step and grabbed the lapel of his coat gently, her eyes wandering over his body. Pulling herself up on her toes, she brought her lips up by his ear and his skin prickled with her as she breathed sharply, "I don't really want to go inside yet."   
  
Bellamy licked his lips as he let out a small breath, and Clarke brushed her mouth  _ever-so-softly_  against the small spot just below his ear. He reached up to cup her face, guiding her to look at him. "Permission to kiss you?"  
  
"No objections, your honor." She smiled and she pressed her lips against his.   
  
She tasted like strawberries and spearmint and her tongue slid across the seam of his mouth and he open it to meet hers. She nibbled on his bottom lip and Bellamy's hands traveled down to her waist, pulling her flush against his body.   
  
Her lips moved to his jaw, pressing warm kisses against his stubble and Bellamy smiled, "I'm only a short walk from here, Clarke."

She kissed his mouth again. "We... could..." she was all over the place.

Bellamy grabbed her face and kissed her forehead. "Do you maybe want to.."

"Yes," she said quickly, almost  _too_ quickly.  
  
"I didn't even finish."  
  
"I don't care, yes."  
  
Bellamy crushed their lips back together, a teeth knocking and lip swelling kind of kiss and then he pulled away, both of them panting. "Oh, 'kay," he managed. He pulled her against his side and she reached up with her hand to tangle their fingers as his arm draped across her shoulders, and her other arm snaked around his waist. They walked the three blocks to Bellamy's one-bedroom apartment, just barely getting inside before they started tearing each others clothes off.  
  
-  
  
Clarke shoved the large mass lying next to her in bed, "Can you stop snoring for like two seconds, Bell? I am  _trying_ to go over these case files."  
  
Bellamy groaned and shifted, trapping her legs between his under the covers and trying to pull her back under the blanket.  
  
"Come back to sleeeeep," he whined.   
  
"Bell, I have that briefing with the client and other associates tomorrow: you know that."   
  
He propped himself up on one elbow, pouting. "And you had one yesterday, and last week, and you're going to continue to have them forever... you're a lawyer now, but you're _also_ my goddamn wife and I will be  _damned_  if you don't come back to bed on this rainy Sunday morning and wrap your damn arms around me right now." He grabbed the stack of files from her hand and set them on his nightstand out of her reach.  
  
She reached out for them and Bellamy grabbed her arms and twisted them that he was hovering over her. "No."   
  
"Objection." She whined, jutting out her bottom lip.  
  
"Oh, no. The judge will allow this,"  he smothered her with a sloppy wet kiss that sent her into a fit of giggles. They rolled on the bed, the covers twisting around them until Bellamy had his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his abdomen.   
  
"Now, go back to sleep," he buried his head the crook of her neck with a soft kiss and she finally relaxed against him.   
  
"Yes, your honor."   
  
-   
  
Five years later, they opened their own practice, Griffin-Blake & Associates, and Jasper nicknamed them the 'power couple'. There could be worse things.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm on [](http://nathenmiller.tumblr.com>tumblr</a>,%20bye.)


End file.
